The Fall of England
by BlackRimmed
Summary: All Sealand wanted was recognition from his father, England, by trying to save his life; though Sealand ended up losing his father in war to Spain after a misunderstanding he caused and now there is havoc going on around the world of who would do such a thing and all false accusations go to America, who insists Sealand deserves to be punished.
1. Chapter 1

"Please let me go home..." Sealand's voice was weak and frail. His hands shook violently and blood was dripping from his nose and from the gashes on his limbs and neck. He looked up at the silhouetted figure that had a weapon secured in his hand and gasped slightly but immediately bit his lip.

"I am not afraid of you! I will become such a powerful country one day and punish you! You just watch!" As soon as those words slipped from his lips he regretted it. A whip lashed across his face and he fell to the ground, the chains locked around his wrists and ankles clanked on the cold stone floor.

"Just shut up you little weakling.." The silhouetted figure spoke, "You are nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. You're just a kid, you won't ever get powerful and even if you were too, you can't because you'll probably be dead after today." The voice scoffed and gave a cackle. He stepped into the light and his dirty blonde hair was messy and had bits of dirt and debris inhabited in it. His glasses were cracked and his blue eyes radiated the pure emptiness he had left inside of him.

"Alfred..please.." Sealand muttered, blood now dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"I don't need you to beg!" Alfred, otherwise commonly known as America, kicked Sealand in the ribs till the sound of a crack erupted and Sealand screamed in pain and horror.

"Have mercy on me please! I am so sorry!"

"Don't beg!" Another kick, another crack.

Sealand's heart pounded and he breathed heavily, but every time he breathed out he could feel his ribs poking at his skin, just ready to pierce through.

"For what you did you don't deserve any mercy!" America threw the whip off to the side and knelt down beside Sealand. Both of their blue eyes filled with tears.

"You took him away from me...you know that?" America panted, trying to hold back his tears, "We were like brothers..." America looked away and bit his lip in anguish. He buried his hands in his face and sobbed silently so Sealand wouldn't notice.

"He was my father, I had to protect him at all costs..." Sealand sputtered up more blood as he spoke. America turned to look at him with an evil expression spread across his face, "And because of that he is gone. Because of your foolishness and stupidity, he is gone!" America slapped Sealand across the face, his face throbbing and resembled the colour of fire burning.

"I didn't meant to!"

"I don't care! Why the hell would a kid like you try to get involved in matters like that anyway? Are you insane?!"

"I was trying to protect him!"

"Well, you failed! Do you realize not only England is dead because of you but also Spain? " America slammed the floor and tried to grip it, his nails chipping slightly.

"I was trying to save my father from Spain..."

"You should've just let them be. You are not a country. You are nothing." America stood up once more and slammed his head against the wall, "Nothing I tell you!"

Sealand continued to stay on the floor. He began to weep as he thought of what happened to his father. Why he ended up in this isolated room.

His first intention of course was to save his fathers life, especially when he heard that Spain was going to take his armada and claim a portion of England's land to harvest more crops. Ultimately, the urge to be recognized as a powerful and useful country overwhelmed him and he left to go tell England on what he had heard and that possibly, he would be acknowledged for his bravery and be accepted as England's son and walk in his footsteps. Sealand was unaware of England and Spain's past relationship, causing England to go into a fury and instead of taking it as just Spain wanting to plant simple crops, but as a declaration of war.

Both England and Spain fought...and both fell. The deaths of them both caused international uproar and nobody knew who to blame because that's what everyone wanted to do. There had to be someone to blame.

America, of course, took the first faults. Word got out that The Alfred F. Jones had angered up both England and Spain, causing them to go to war so he could become more of a stronger superpower than before and take England's land and riches after he died. America denied these accusations even though he was still blamed and known as a liar even after going into hiding for not a few days but months.

America, curious of who would possibly do this to his brother and possibly accuse him of such actions, searched through archives and letters England may have received prior to the war; America did find what he was looking for.

"Dear father,

I realize you may not too keen on speaking with me especially after our last encounter you couldn't quite remember my name, which I do forgive you for, but I couldn't help but overhear something that Mr. Italy and Mr. Romano were talking about that may put you in danger.

Spaniard Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is planning on sending his armada to invade your land.

The reasoning, I am unaware, but I believe this may aid you and prepare you in some way if Sir Carriedo is planning to attack in the not so distant future. I am saying this to protect you, father dear, please act as fast as you can.

Sincerely your loving son,

Sealand."

A letter sent by Sealand to England warning him of Spain's actions even though he was incorrect about the whole situation due to the fact he only eavesdropped on Italy and Romano and heard wrong information, caused this whole disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whimper all you want.." America sputtered, "nobody is going to hear you."

Sealand shuddered, his shoulders sore from hunching over but he was afraid to sit up and get hit again.

Suddenly a knock erupted at the door, a very harsh knock too. America quickly adjusted his glasses and opened the door slightly, a little ray of sunlight hit the cold floor and Sealand almost felt himself salivating at the sight of it. He craved to be out of this prison so he treasured that little warm ray of sunlight.

"You called me?" Another familiar voice echoed.

"Yes...it wasn't me. I promise you...I found who did it." America chuckled roughly and another figure entered the room. His golden blonde hair brushing slightly against his shoulders and his big blue devious eyes filled with confusion and rage.

He stepped forward near Sealand, his boots squeaking slightly. He knelt down and looked directly into Sealand's eyes. Sealand shuddered once more in fear.

"This little boy? Are you sure...?" He whispered in angst.

"Very sure. I already roughed him up a bit as you can tell. This little freak deserves to bleed.." America kicked Sealand once in the ribs again and Sealand gasped for air before falling on his elbows.

"But America...he is just a young boy..."

"Francis please believe me. I have the evidence and he doesn't deny it. We have to clear my name, Francis."

"Fine...I believe you...but this boy needs medical attention."

"Francis!"

"I'm sorry America, my friend," Francis Bonnefoy, otherwise known as France, stood up and rested his hand on America's shoulder, "What will violence do? Haven't we had enough?"

America bowed his head and glanced at Sealand with a evil expression, "Fine."

"Good, lets take him to Madame Hungary."

America's pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cringed at the sight of Sealand actually getting pitied.

France snatched the key from the buckle on America's side and unlocked the shackles that kept Sealand limited to the cold floor. Sealand wobbled at his knees trying to stand up but his broken ribs protruded farther through his skin, just seconds before is skin ruptured and bone was exposed. The pain was agonizing and he decided to crouch down and gasp in pain. France furrowed his eyebrows, and stepped in an inch closer.

He extended his arm and held onto Sealand's hand limply. Sealand lifted his head drowsily and bit his lip out of anxiousness.

Francis smiled faintly and extended his arm forward, "Come on, _mon enfant_, you'll be okay."

Sealand gripped his hand tighter and held his other hand on his chest. He scooted forward slightly on his knees and timidly let go of his chest, grasping onto France's elbow and forcing himself to propel forward and land into the arms of Francis Bonnefoy who cradled the young boy into his arms securely. France held Sealand close to his chest who was drifting asleep to the scent of _Mont Blanc_ that fragranced his long blue coat and capelet.

"Alright Alfred...call Madame Hungary, tell her it's an emergency." France ordered, scowling at the bruises, cuts, scrapes, and protruding bones that almost killed young Sealand.

America nodded briskly and forcefully grabbed the telephone. He punched in the numbers on the dial pad angrily and putting the phone to his ear, annoyed at the ringing on the other line. The phone clicked and a pleasant voice came on:

"Hello, Hungary, Elizabeta Herdervary, speaking. Sir Austria isn't home right now, and if this is Prussia then may you please stop calling me!" It was Hungary on the other line. Chirpy as always.

"Hungary it's me, America. France and I are coming over. Get your medical equipment ready."

"O-Oh...um, alright but wh-"

America slammed the phone down and stormed out the door, letting it shut behind him aggressively. France followed him casually, kicking the door open he inhaled deeply and let the fresh air fill his lungs. The sun beat down on Sealand's cold face and he almost smiled a little by finally able to smell the fresh crisp air and let the light breeze run through his hair. Sealand squinted his eyes open and saw the vibrant green grass and crystal skies above him. He missed the outdoors and refreshing his bruised lungs. Spending days in that dark dungeon-like prison drained him of almost all life and energy. Every single day he would repeat in his mind, "It wasn't my fault," for his Father's death. He didn't know England was like a brother to America, after all those two do argue some right? Every the Revolutionary War was mentioned anywhere near one of the two the mood went grim. He regrets giving that letter to England and putting him in war with Spain, but he just felt as if it were needed to be done. He wanted to be something. Someone. A nation of recognition and walk in his fathers footsteps and known around the world as the Son of Britain.

Now that his father he wished to be like is gone, and everyone blames America for the incident; the only person that he truly believes that should be blamed is himself.


End file.
